Sheep in Wolf's clothing
by Jamie Roberts
Summary: This is a responce to vashsunglasses>>I'm back's challange. If you havent read her challange then here is the storyline in a nutshell:: James is Severus, and always has been so. First chapter is a little short, but I don't care. It will get better as t
1. Default Chapter

Sheep in Wolf's clothing

By: Jamie Roberts

Disclaimer: I am Jo Jo monkey boy's trainer. There will be a few times where the show will run on autopilot because I am training his in the back room enjoy.

In response to VashsunglassesI'm back's challenge.

(This is part of the challenge. So this small clip until I saw so is not my own.)

James Potter walked the halls of Hogwarts with a frown on his face. It was only one week into the school year and already it seemed that everyone was conspiring to make his life miserable.

He had just left his 5th Year Potions Class. Not only had Malfoy done everything imaginable to push him but also he had been too busy pushing his buttons to pay attention to his potion. It had exploded all over him.

Luckily, the potion hadn't done any permanent damage and there had been an antidote. It had, however, stained his robes a brilliant orange color that refused to come out with any of the cleaning spells he knew. He had to change his robes and that was exactly where he was headed when the voice he dreaded more than any other in the world spoke came from behind him.

"Professor!" it called and James turned around to look at the boy running up to him.

"What is it?" he said with a frown.

Harry Potter shuddered visibly then spoke, "I'm sorry to bother you Professor Snape, but the Headmaster wants to speak with you right away!"

(Ok this is mine.)

"Great. Now get out of my sight Potter." Internally his heart ached, outside he was still as cold, and heartless as he could be. Harry ran away from him as fast as he could run. James made sure that his hair was in order, great, now to walk all the way to Dumbledore. **Sigh.** 

He trudged through the drafty halls of the castle. He knew what this was about, He just didn't want to go into it right now. The reached the gargoyle and said the password. "Snicker doodles." What a stupid pass word, so unlike his own.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" He made sure to lower his voice, couldn't let him see what was really happening, or who he really was.

"It's about Harry Potter…." The conversation went on from there, and Severus/James didn't like the way it was headed. **Why cant the old man just get to the point.** Albus paused again before finishing. **That's because he is trying to remember what he wanted me for, poor old man.**


	2. Coming to terms.

Chapter 2: Coming to terms.

"No! Albus I have done everything that you have asked, more so now. However I refuse to allow you to let Potter move into the dungeons. There is no way he can stay there with me. I refuse. You will have to find somebody else. Hagrid would love the company. Any way Harry Potter would.. could never go into Slytherin." James was livid. He would not allow his only son to become some Draco Malfoy clone. He drew the line with two.

"Severus I am only asking for when the other students are not here. Winter, spring and summer breaks. I am refusing to send him back to those muggles." Albus was pushing his patience. No there was no way he could car for the boy, his son. "He needs a father figure and you are the closest thing he has."

"Thank you for the guilt. Fine, but if he gets in my way I will skin him alive and use his blood to dye your robes." With that he swept away. Anyone who looked at him would think he was pissed. However he was giddy. He would get closer to his son. It would be strange caring for him over breaks, but bit by bit he would win Harry over. They would bond if it killed one or both of them.

"Severus why are you smiling?" Minerva was always so nosey. "Are you not going to tell me?"

"That's right. So keep you over large nose out of it." He was no longer a student so she couldn't do anything to him. "Going to huff Minerva?"

"You Bloody git." She said before leaving his range. But he could hear "It's not that big." When she was no longer around he laughed. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. He could get back at the Gryffindors and their head of house all at once. He could get close to Harry, and make his son trust him. He had to remember that Harry was physically abused, and maybe mentally abused too. 

'Don't worry Harry, as long as my secret remains a secret then I will protect you from harm.' Harm? That was such an odd word. There were many things that could harm a fifteen-year-old boy. He could fall in love, and get rejected. That hurt… He could also get hexed and hurt. Or the same thing could happen to Harry as it did to James. The person he loved could have sex with his alternate personality.

Multiple personalities… You have just got to love them. James had never told his friends about his derangement. They would leave him. When he was James he was happy to be near Sirius, but when his depressed side showed Severus came out to haunt the world. Many have wondered how one could be in two places at the same time, most thought it was impossible. James or rather Severus had been wonderful at potions. 

One potion trapped the different personalities, while another split them in half. He had taken the second potion, until the day his wife died. She had been the only one to figure it out. She had noticed him brewing in the basement and without him knowing she had looked at it. She was shocked. She had never known whom the other half was, but he had to keep it that way.

His happy side had died that night. Not really, but it had shuddered and rejoined him so fast it was hidden under pain, anger, and resentment. The pain was because his other half had practically died, and that brought a lot out of him. The anger was because Voldemort had tried to kill him, his wife, (whom died that night.) and their young son.

The funny part was that James had never figured out whose son Harry really was. He had a part of each man. He had James' looks while he had the cunning and deviousness of Severus. They were so far apart that no they were not the same man, but they were. He bumped into somebody and looked down. There on the ground was Potter. The barer of his resentment. Potter was not alone however. There was a small crowd around. "Why not watch where you are going boy!"

"Sorry Professor. Your right I wasn't watching." Harry said looking down. James walked past with out deducting house points. He heard Mr. Ron Weasley say a few choice words behind his back. Harry answered like the perfect gentleman. "Ron it may have been my fault, but if he deducted too many points then we would fall out of the race to win house cup."

James laughed inside of course. He couldn't show that his heir humored him. He couldn't show he had an heir. There was no way that his son would ever know who he was. He promised to settle for watching Harry grow from afar. Dumbledore had to have seen the staring, the extra detentions with the Potions master. He must have thought the worst. 

What if Dumbledore thought that Lames or Severus had a thing for young Mr. Potter? How gross can one though get? Probably doing that. His heart sank and he felt sick. Finally he was near his classroom, he hung a letter to the rest of his classes saying that he was ill and would not teach. But they would have to write a report on some potion studied within their year.

With that he retied to his bedchambers. He showered and then dried off. He climbed into his large four poster bed. He had gotten a hold of Harry's diary. While James was staying keep out Severus was saying that he needed to know about his son's life. There were a lot of horror stories written over the summer holidays. Now he knew why Harry wasn't going to be returned to them. However there was a part about him, and he couldn't help but read it.

__

Hermione asked me what I would do if my father weren't James Potter but Professor Snape…I had answered by cracking up laughing. If that ever happened I would eat my history of Magic book. He couldn't be my father…I am not so cold and distant. But there are time when Snape lets his guard down. Once during potions fourth year he was staring at me. It held no venom. I had though that maybe; just maybe it was all an act. That he really loved me or at least cared for me. Wishful thinking I guess.

'Have I hurt him so much?' Severus was so in thought that re forgot to close the book before falling asleep. 'Good night sweet Prince.' With that Severus James Snape Potter fell asleep at noon something he never does.


	3. Sweet Prince no longer sweet

Chapter three: Sweet Prince no longer sweet.

"RON IF YOU SOLD IT AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" the entire Gryffindor house shuddered. They all knew the boy who lived had a temper but no one had really seen it. "WHERE IS IT?"

"Where is what?" Ron looked up from a game of Wizards chess. The board was pulled to safety just in time; thanks to Hermione. "What are you playing at?" Ron knew there was something up. Harry never showed this side of himself to the younger children. "What's missing?"

"MY Journal." As soon as McGonagall walked in he went quiet. "I want it back by dinner understand me Ron?" Then he just stormed off. Hidden under am invisibility cloak Draco Malfoy followed the Gryffindor. He may not like the normal Potter, but Snape forced him to be a spy for the teacher. "Stupid ruddy Ron… Better not have sold my book again." Once in the confines of Harry's bedroom Draco watched the boy more. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it half-arsed at the bookshelf. "Accio book." From the darkest corner of the shelf came a red leather book. Once Harry opened it Draco knew he had to steal it.

Inside the simple looking red leather book were at least a hundred wizard pictures. All of which were Harry's parents. Under one of a lovely red head in a fancy script which read (Not Hagrid's… Lupin's script.) _Lily teaching Severus to fetch!_ Harry laughed as the picture of him mom made a picture of young Professor Snape running about trying to catch his school bag. Draco knew that if this book went missing there would be no way Harry would forgive his so-called friends.

Harry finally left and Draco snitched the book. He ran from the tower as fast as his legs would carry him. He got to the dungeons almost silently. There he banged on the door of Severus. "What do you want?" Came the snappy voice of Snape. The door was wrenched open from inside but when he saw the face of his young spy he lightened up. True he hated the boy, but he was the only sneaky suck up brave enough to face the Lion's den. "What have you brought me?"

"A photo-album. It has a picture of you in there. It seems you were fond of the same past time that I am. Torment the mudbloods? What fun." His smile became too cocky. James held out his had waiting for the book but when Draco made no intention to move, he ripped it from the student.

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy. Oh and do tell your father you like older men… I shouldn't want to surprise him later on." It had been said in fun but when he saw the smile broaden he sighed. "Good night." The door was shut firmly into place. 'Now to look at Lily and Harry.' He flipped through the pictures of James, but when he saw the three of them together his eyes teared up. There sat James Potter in all his glory. A book of times past opened on his lab and a smile on his lips. He missed Lily, even if she did cheat on him, with himself.

It was midnight before he closed the book. The picture of his beloved family was too important. Finally sleep had to come, and Severus came out again. When the body was tired and weak James was forced to trudge off to his bed and try to forget the looks Lily sent him. There was a lot of room left in the book, where her friends just ran out of pictures to give. He made a mental note to open his picture box in the morning. There were plenty of Lily and Harry together. He had loved his family so much that every day he took a picture.

Even now as he watched his son from afar, he took pictures. No body saw these, but he was becoming very good with a camera. James was asleep before Severus could say "ten points from Gryffindor." Severus quickly fell asleep after counting how many empty spaces were left. He would find something for them.

The next morning the entire Gryffindor house stayed away from Harry Potter. It turned out Draco was right… he did go CRAZY. He spent all day looking for that book. Severus found this very funny. Draco had been wrong at one thing… Severus hated picking on the muggle born; it was the Gryffindors that he adored to tease. Harry didn't turn up for either Breakfast Lunch, or Dinner. He was too busy looking for his picture album. When it was not found in all of Gryffindor tower Harry had almost killed Ron. If it weren't for Hermione there would be more than bruises on Ron's face.

After the anger had subsided Harry was swept away by tears. Then he melted… Harry wouldn't do or say anything. He had gone catatonic. They ended up taking him to the Hospital wing, but here wasn't anything to be done. He would have to wake up on his own. Severus was forced into the dark corners as James sat watching their son. They were both afraid that what they had done, would leave permanent damage to Harry's young not fully developed mind. If he went this crazy from having his parents being taken away from him twice… what would he do if he ever found out about Severus? Neither wanted to find out.

'I am never to hurt him… I know better than that. He is my only offspring, the only one left to carry on my name… why did I tell Malfoy to swipe something special to Harry?' Severus was yelling at himself.

'I don't know.. BECAUSE YOU ARE A BLOODY IDIOT!!!!!! SEEMS RIGHT TO ME!!!' James really does get over sentimental about the boy. 

'Just shut your stupid mouth James.' Severus sniped back… however this didn't end the bantering going on in his head.

'Oh sure… blame it all on me. No my fault that Voldemort killed me and not you!' James shot back.

"Oh how I wish….." Severus didn't realize he said that out loud until the soft mumbling from the bed changed in to real words.

"Professor? I'm scared." It was Harry. He had turned to face Severus. James wanted to pull the boy into his arms and hold him there for the rest of time but Harry would probably think Severus was trying to rape him.

"I thought Gryffindors are brave." He said instead. What Harry did was shocking; He actually crawled into James Lap and wept there. It was the strangest feeling he ever had the honor to feel.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me into Slytherin… maybe I should have gone there instead. Then at least I wouldn't have Ron selling my journal, and someone stealing my picture album."

"Ahh. Is your album red and leather?" Harry nodded. "I found this book in the potions room. Is it yours?" Harry opened it and gasped. There were his parents staring up at him, and waving. But it was thicker than normal.

He flipped to the back and saw that there were more pictures, and even notes from his mom to somebody else. The name was smeared. The letters were talking about homework and other things. One caught his eye, and he looked from it to his teacher. 

'You know that if you bothered to at least look in the mirror you'd have a big surprise. Really you are a wonderful thing to look at. I mean all that dark hair that is just perfect to play with, and you dark black eyes. Oh how can those bitches in Slytherin not see what a wonderful guy you are, outside and in.'

Harry read it again and again. He knew where he was sitting; he just didn't have the strength to really move. "Professor did you put these pictures here?" Snape nodded. "Were you really friends with my mum?" He nodded again.

Harry threw his arms around Snape's neck and hugged him, however he was crying, tears of joy streaked down his face. Never before and James was sure never again would he feel this wonderful thing. It surprised him that Harry could be so violent at one second, scared the next and then turn around and be cheerful all over again.

"Mr. Potter I will only ask you this once… Would you please get off my lap, what will the others say." He faked being disgusted. Harry could not get too close to him not now, not ever. 'Don't notice me watching you, please don't…' However guilty men are almost always caught.

'You know you enjoyed that Severus… admit it you big softy. You enjoyed being hugged by our son, and what's even better, He knows you enjoyed it because you're smiling.' Severus noticed it too. He stood up and left before Harry could call him on it.

TBC A/N: So sorry about not posting for a long time, I got really caught up n everything… I however promised to upload before I left for a few weeks. So here it is. Review please.


End file.
